Sailor Universe
by Sakura-Azuragi
Summary: A new portion of the past revealed. One who is forbidden returns. This is what Sailor Universe is. A Part of the past many had forgotten...but now she has come back as a new evil rears it ugly head. Every action has a consequence. What will be hers?
1. Chapter 1

Awakening: Sailor Universe

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sakura jumped as the crashing from the throne room seemed to double in volume.

"Hurry, Sakura, you must escape." Her mother whispered urgently as she pressed the Universe Crystal into her daughter's palm.

The pale girl nodded "I don't feel right leaving you and papa here by yourselves." She whispered as she gripped the smooth crystal.

"We'll be fine." Her mother insisted, hugging her daughter one last time. "Serenity needs you and the powers of Universe; all we can do is give you a little bit of extra time."

They heard Beryl's men running up the stairs towards the Princess's chamber. Sakura smiled sorrowfully at her mother "I love you mama." She whispered as she raised the crystal above her head, the skirt of her sailor fuku swaying as the power built.

The door of the room burst open as girl and crystal disappeared in a flash of light.

Moon Kingdom: Silver Millennium

Sakura arrived in the middle of the Palace Gardens. Her long, blue-black hair was mussed from the battle back home and she had exhausted her powers when she used the crystal. Her legs were threatening to collapse and her breathing came in short, painful spurts, but she knew the Moon Queen was expecting her and her news however unpleasant it was.

A Palace Guard saw her as she was running towards the double doors leading to the Ballroom where the Moon Princess was now celebrating her twelth birthday, a whole half-year-older than Sakura herself. Sakura avoided the guard's groping hands and forced her way into the ballroom.

A hush immediately descended over the dancers as the bedraggled young woman made her appearance "I need to speak to the Queen." She announced in a shaky voice. Her whole body shook as she fought to keep her feet.

The Guard from the gardens grabbed her from behind, pulling her back by the hair of her head "The only way trespassers get to see the Queen is from behind a set of purty iron bars." He sneered as he began dragging her away.

"Stop!" An authoritive voice called "That is no way to treat a Princess of the Universe!"

The guard let her go as if he had been burned, and she sunk to her knees. Tears threatened her eyes, but she stubbornly held then back.

A large hand came into view. Sakura looked up into sapphire blue eyes "Darien?" she questioned, her amethyst eyes widening.

The young man nodded "You look like you need a hand...cousin."

She shook her head "I'm too weak...the battle...the crystal...I'm so very dizzy." The room seemed to be spinning. She felt her body falling, her eyes closing. The last thing she saw was the worried look on the Queen's face.

Moon Kingdom: Five Years Later

Sakura Amreiana Utolia Azuragi, Princess of Universe, stood in the gardens of the Moon. Her long blue-black hair hung loosely down around her knees. Her amethyst eyes seemed to be looking beyond the stars towards something only she could see. The festivities continued in the ballroom. Serena, Princess of the Moon, had finally come of proper age to become its guardian. The people were rejoicing, only Sakura seemed unaffected by the joyous feeling that radiated throughout the kingdom.

For the young Princess it was a sad day. It marked the anniversary of her parent's deaths, the end of her kingdom, and the beginning of her sorrowful, lonely life.

Anyone who watched her saw that she was unhappy. Sorrow was a tangible thing when near her. So much so that none ventured near her at all, many didn't even glance her way. Unknown to them, their way of dealing with her only made matters worse.

She held the universe crystal tight, it was forever hanging around her neck on a small silver chain. A single tear slipped down her cheek. She brushed it away and turned to rejoin the crowd. Her silver dress caught the wind making it whip about her legs. She took a deep breath and plunged into the crowd.

Serena, Princess of Moon, and Darien, Prince of Earth, stood watching the gardens from the balcony. "She's so sad, Darien." The Princess sighed, watching the other girl enter the Ballroom.

"I know," Darien replied, "It's only going to get worse." He gripped her hand tightly "This is the last night of peace on the Moon. Beryl will attack soon." He shut his eyes and gripped her hand tightly "I can't tell her Serena...I know it would be better for her, but...I want her to have a few moments of happiness before her home is taken from her once again."

Serena leaned her head against his shoulder, "I hope you are doing the right thing, Darien."

"So do I." He sighed

Sakura had no sooner entered the crowd then her hand was grasped, and then kissed by a blond young man "Solan of the Sun." He introduced himself bestowing a glittering smile upon her. "And who might you be?"

Sakura pulled her hand from his much larger one "Ask anyone, they'll tell you all you need to know. She turned to leave, her hair catching the light and reflecting rainbows.

He ran to catch up to her "I didn't mean to offend you." He called, stumbling after her. "I simply wished for a dance." He grasped her hand, and she turned to face him. The Pain he saw reflected in her eyes tore at his heart.

"No one simply wishes to dance with me," She replied coolly, "If anything they avoid me like the plague, now please unhand me!" She jerked her hand free from his and stumbled backwards towards the buffet tables.

He quickly caught her around the waist "I simply wish to dance with you." He said as if she had not tried to end the conversation, "I personally believe you are a beautiful young woman, whom I wouldn't mind knowing the name of."

She turned her head away "Why do you torture me so..." She demanded, pushing him away, "Haven't I suffered enough." The crystal caught the light as her hair swung back. She ran from the Ballroom, her hair flying like a banner behind her.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2: Betrayal

Sakura awoke to the sound of her windows opening. She sat up quickly and slipped from the bed as a man came into the room. He was dressed in the black uniform of Beryl's men and stood a good eight inches taller than her five feet four inches. She quickly grabbed the crystal dagger she kept on her nightstand and crouched, ready to attack. "What are you doing here," She demanded, "How did you get passed the guards?"

The man looked up, startled, "I woke you...," he stated, sounding bewildered.

"Thank the stars I am a light sleeper." She knew that voice...

The man came closer "I came to warn you...your cousin is even now telling the Queen..."

"My cousin is telling the Queen what?" She asked, lowering her weapon. She remembered that voice now, "Solan? What is he telling the Queen?"

Solan stepped forward, a ball of white-gold flame forming in his hand "Beryl is attacking tonight." He lifted her chin, looking into her eyes "I was hoping she would wait a while longer..." He sighed and held out his hand "Give me the universe crystal and run far from here. I don't want you to end up hurt.

She stepped closer to him and looked him right in the eyes "You were telling the truth earlier?" He nodded, "And you are telling the truth now?" He nodded again. "I cannot give you the crystal."

He glared at her "You must...if you fight you'll die!"

She smiled at him "Then I die fighting for what my parents belie..."

A sudden explosion nearly knocked them both to their knees. She glared at him before turning to run out the door.

The ground rocked under her feet as another explosion shook the palace. She could see blasts from the other scouts. A passing guard nearly knocked her over, she grabbed his arm "Where is Princess Serenity?" She demanded.

The guard trembled in her grip "Don't you know m'lady?" She shook her head "She and your cousin, Prince Endymion of Earth, were the first to feel Beryl's wrath. Jealous she was. Tried to take Endymion from Serenity, but the Princess held tightly to him, jumped off the balcony to try to go with him. Beryl killed them both."

Sakura felt sick. She had met Beryl five years ago...

The ground bucked under her, the marble cracking. She felt arms around her waist holding her up. She turned to Solan, "I must go...even if I will die...I must avenge my family."

Solan kissed her softly. "Then know my love is with you and has been since that day five years ago when I first laid eyes upon you."

Sakura smiled sorrowfully before running out into the mayhem.

She stepped into the courtyard just as Jupiter fell. Lita, dear sweet Lita. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Lita was the only true friend she had ever had...and now...and now... "Beryl!" The cry was torn from her lungs.

The red-haired Queen turned to her "Ah, Ameriana's little brat." She sneered "I was wondering when we would meet again." She extended one clawed hand "Now give me the crystal!"

Sakura grasped the crystal tightly "Never!" She closed her eyes "You killed my family, my friends, my home, ruined my life..." She began to glow and her eyes snapped open, glaring violet lightening "Now you will pay!" She tore the chain from her neck and raised it above her head "Universe Crystal POWER!"

A bright silver-white light engulfed the courtyard, where the Princess once stood now stood a silver clad woman. She raised her staff high "Universe Star Shower!" Beams of light shot towards Beryl, destroying all in their path.

Sailor Universe ran to Jupiter, "Lita? Lita, Speak to me!" She cried.

Sailor Jupiter wearily opened her eyes "Y...you...shouldn't'...be...here..." she gasped. "It...It's all...useless."

Universe gripped her best friend's hand "I cannot just sit back and watch!" She stood as she heard Beryl's roar, her staff ready "Now, for the last of my power..."

Solan felt the energy gathering and knew the attack would kill the Queen as well as the warrior. He ran to intercept it.

Universe raised her staff and twirled it "Universe...Super...Nova!" The red blaze shot towards Beryl...but something got in the way...or rather someone.

"Solan!" She called as she fell, her fuku and the crystal slowly dissolving into her body "Why...?"


	3. A New Beginning, the Forbidden Scout

Chapter 3: A New Beginning, the Forbidden Scout

A young woman hit the snooze alarm on her alarm clock. She could hear her mother calling for her to wake up, could even smell breakfast cooking. She didn't hear her little sister come into the room. She moaned as she jumped on her "You're gonna be late for your first day Saku!' She exclaimed.

The teen rolled over to glare at the cheerful little girl with groggy violet eyes "How do you do it?" she asked as she heaved herself out of bed "How can you be so happy in the morning? Especially a _Monday _morning?"

"Skill," The little girl replied as she hopped out of the room.

Sakura yawned as she pulled her uniform on and quickly ran a brush through her hair. 'I hate Mondays' she sighed and braided her hair. Even braided it hung down past her thighs. It annoyed her mother to the high heavens.

She slowly walked downstairs, her school bag slung over her shoulder. "I'm not eating breakfast today she called into the kitchen as she headed for the door.

Once outside she headed down the block towards her new school: Juuban.

She saw a black sports car filled with young women about her own age wearing similar uniforms and couldn't help staring at the man driving. He was gorgeous! His hair was just a little lighter than her own...

She took off running towards the school 'Maybe I'll be able to find out who he is...'

She was just reaching her destination, feeing a little awkward as she watched friends reunite. She was quite seriously considering going home, was in fact turning to do so, when an arm snaked around her waist and she was swept off her feet. She pounded on the chest of her captor...just to hurt her own hands. "Put me down!" se cried in indignation.

"Hey, Darien," Her captor called running towards that black sports car 'Oh, no! This is _not_ how I wanted to me introduced to him!' "It's a new girl transferring in!"

"Put her down, Solan!" Darien called back "You're embarrassing her!"

She looked up at 'Solan' and was met by sky-blue eyes, blond hair, and a smile that promptly turned her to mush.

Solan looked back to Darien "But she's so light and cute! I think I'll just tote her around all day."

"Oh, no!" She choked out. 'How very embarrassing!' "I assure you I can walk on my own." She kicked her feet in an attempt to get him to let her down.

Solan tightened his grip on her, "Most girls would love to be carried around." He smiled at her, "Especially by me."

Sakura poked him in the chest, losing her temper. "I am NOT most girls. I demand that you put me down right this instant." She shifted her weight to the outside so he would be forced to put her down.

Darien and the girls around him began laughing.

Sakura straightened her uniform before marching into the school building, her face bright with blush.

Sakura slung her bag over her shoulder and sighed. The day hadn't gotten any better. The bright sunlight greeted her.

"Hey!"

Sakura sighed hoping to never hear that voice ever again.

"Sakura!"

She sped up, nearly running. He sped up too. She was passing that black car. A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her towards it, placing her in the front seat, before taking off. Sakura saw Solan standing in the parking lot watching the car leave.

Looking around Sakura saw four other girls. "Um...Hi." She said nervously as they all smiled at her.

"We figured you needed saving." A blue haired young woman stated, "I'm Amy." She pointed to a blond girl with her hair pulled back by a red ribbon, "That's Mina." She pointed to a brunette who had her hair up in a ponytail "That is Lita and the girl with the meatballs is Serena."

"They're not Meatballs!" the blonde screamed.

They all laughed.

Sakura brushed tears from her eyes "I'm Sakura Azuragi. It's nice to meet you all." She smiled, fighting the blush that threatened when she realized how close she was to Darien. Until he swerved the car around and she landed right in his lap. _Then _she ended up in his lap, unable to keep herself from falling as she was.

She pulled herself up as he opened the door to leap out. Her expression clearly said 'What was that for?'

The other girls were leaping out of the car as well. The one called Serena peaked her head back in quickly, "Don't leave this car, and keep down on the seat."

Sakura was curious as to of why she was given these instructions and almost immediately brought her head up to see what was so serious about this situation. She wasn't quite ready for what she saw, or what she was feeling.

In the place of the girls and Darien, she saw the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask! They were being joined now by five other Sailors. 'What's going on here?' her mind screamed.

"Give us the Princess of Universe!" She heard a voice demand. "Never!" was the unanimous reply by the Scouts.

Sakura's chest began to glow. "Wha..." Her eyes closed as the light enveloped her. Short white skirt appeared and was then covered by a filmy silvery layer. Then her hair flew up and her top appeared. A silvery bra like thing with sleeves that hung off her shoulders and went on to cover her hands. Her Choker appeared as well...A crystal charm in the shape of the Universe symbol dangled from it. A small star dangled from her tiara to rest on her forehead. Her hair was pulled into a very elegant bun. Stray curls dangled down her back. Her hands weren't covered by gloves as was usual for Scouts; instead, her nails were painted a glowing silver. She held her arm out as her staff appeared.

"Give us the Princess of Universe!" 'Who do these slime balls think they are?' Jupiter's mind raved "Never!" The Scouts screamed as one.

They knew who the Princess of Universe was of course. Luna and Artemis had shown them when she first arrived three weeks ago.

A bright light came from Darien's car. "Oh, no!" Sailor Moon cried, "She looked!"

Sakura opened her eyes 'I remember now,' Flashes of Lita dieing in her arms, of Solan betraying her, betraying the Universe by protecting Beryl. Of hearing about her Cousin's tragic death. Her family...her home. Her eyes opened "Everyone...I'm here now. No more hurting...I will not allow suffering."

Luna Ran up to Sailor Moon "It's happened The Forbidden One has reawakened!" The cat stopped by Sailor Moon's boot "Chaos will follow!"

The Scouts looked up to see a bright light hovering above them, an elegant figure slowly descending into the center of their circle. They all gazed at her. She was so eerily...beautiful.

Sailor Universe raised her Staff, a single tear slipping down her cheek. "Evil beings, Dark souls who destroy Love and Happiness. I will purge this planet of your evilness...In the name of Universe and those lost, I _will _banish you! I'm Sailor Universe!"

She twirled her Staff expertly, the crystal globe at the top seeming to suck in all light. "Universe...Star...SHOWER!" She cried and beams of light struck down her enemies, turning them into star shards. She Bent to pick them up, stumbling slightly.

Everyone gasped as she nearly fell.

She scooped the shards into her hand, purifying them instantly. She turned towards the Scouts as she stood. Her legs buckled beneath her, her eyes drifted shut 'I'm weaker than I remember...' She began to fall.

Tuxedo Mask quickly grabbed the weak Scout, his cousin, and pulled her slight weight up into his arms. "She did too much too soon." He remarked dryly, carrying her to his car. Her fuku began to disappear, turning into ribbons of light and returning to her chest.

Sakura's eyes opened sleepily. 'Why do I feel like I've had a ton of bricks dropped on my chest?' She looked around. A picture of Serena and Darien was on the stand beside her. 'Where am I?'

She slowly got off the bed, her hair tickling the backs of her legs. She heard voices...

"What are we going to do about her?" – That was Amy

"What can we really do?" – Mina

"I'll consult the fires." She didn't know that one

"We have to train her." She heard Serena pitch in, "What's coming this time is worse that Galexia! I am afraid I have no other forms to use!"

"She's sailor Universe right?" Lita spoke up, "That must mean that in her prime she is the strongest...taking power from the whole Universe."

"Right now she is weak...from the past." Darien put in "I agree with Meatball head; we need to train her."

Sakura decided go digest this new information. She had thought it was a dream. Had hoped really. Her life was messy enough. She went back into the bedroom and silently opened the window leading out to the roof, "I've officially lost it." She whispered to herself, "Turning into a Sailor Scout, gaining another life, and now jumping onto roofs from open windows." She jumped, landing gracefully. "It's official, Kura, your life is going down hill." She jumped off the roof and disappeared into the night.

Back in the apartment the group went to check on her, to find her gone. They looked at each other, "Do you think she heard us?" a raven haired girl asked.


End file.
